Concussion
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Logan gets hurt. And of course his friends are there for him! No slash. Just friendship.


_* Just a one chaptered thing guys. READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

-Logan-

Kendall was giving his usual pre-game pep talk to all the guys in the locker room as they suited up in their padding and such, getting ready for the game.

"You can do this guys, all you need to do is concentrate!"

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard the pep before, Kendall, let's just _go._" James said impatiently before inserting his mouth guard.

Kendall ignored this and continued adressing James first, "James, you're our best defensive player we got, so put in all your potential. Carlos," He adressed his friend who flashed him his classic smile, "You can block _anything _that comes your way, you know that, and if you don't you know you'll beat the shit out of those guys anyway. And Logan," Logan blushed as he was adressed, "You're the only one patient enough and smart enough to come up with a good strategy, and you always will. Alright?"

The guys nodded and Logan said mocking Kendall's peppy voice, "And you're got the very best slapshot out of all of us, Kendall, give yourself a big pat on the back!"

Kendall smirked and said, "Alright, guys. Let's get out there."

They were out on the ice taking position. Logan was already calculating the appropriate move, for a stocky guy on the other team who looked ready to take James down. _Just skate up behind him and James will pass it to you, you'll then pass it to Carlos, who will pass it to Kendall who will slap that thing into the goal!_

All of this went on in his head in less than thirty seconds. He smiled and as the stocky guy went for James who was, as Logan predicted, in posession of the puck, Logan skated up behind him and James spotting him passed it swiftly around the guy, and Logan took off towards the Carlos.

Carlos saw him coming and got ready, he checked a guy from the other team who was in his way, (The ref hadn't seen this.) and Logan made a quick pass to him. Carlos went skating towards Kendall, slipped and fell, but the puck went sliding to Kendall who hit it with a loud crack, into the goal.

"Woo! Yeah, Kendall!" Carlos called.

"Nice shot, Kendall!" Logan yelled across the ice.

The first period went well, Kendall getting two more goals, and Carlos getting one in as well. Logan was still thinking strategy when he went to pass the puck to James, but before he could a muscular guy from the other team, slammed him into the plexiglass. _Ow... That'd definitely be bruised tommorrow._ He thought. He was up again in seconds.

The other team had the puck now. _Steal it from that guy, then pass it to Kendall as quickly as possible..._ He took a breath and went for the muscular guy. He went to swiftly steal the puck but the guy saw him coming and shoved him with great force into the side again.

He tried desperately to catch his breath. It was difficult and his arm was aching like a bitch. He ignored this and got up again.

"You okay, Loge?" Kendall called.

"I'm good!" Logan replied.

Logan looked over and saw Carlos slam the guy who'd hit him into the glass and steal the puck. Unfortunately, that guy was stronger and Carlos hit the glass soon after.

"You good, Carlos?" Logan called, worridly.

Because that's how Logan was, he worried about the others. He'd be fine as long as they were.

"LOOK OUT, LOGAN!" James called.

Too late.

The guy had slammed into Logan again but this time his world went black.

* * *

-Carlos-

_Logan!_

Logan had hit the ice, not moving. Rage filled Carlos's tiny brain. Only three words floated across his mind: _GET. THAT. GUY._

He tore off skating down the ice and slammed the guy into the glass and was beating the shit out of him. He heard the whistle but ignored it. This was personal. No one hurts his friend. Never. Especially not Logan who's too smart to get retaliate.

* * *

-James-

_Logan!_

He watched as Carlos took off to go beat up the guy who had hit him, but he was freaking out way too much to care. He skidded to a halt by Logan and knelt down.

"Logan?"

* * *

-Kendall-

The second he saw Logan wasn't getting up again he was by that kid's side. He looked at him with a mixed expression of fear and concern.

He had barely noticed the medic that had showed up and was looking Logan over. His eyes remained closed, his expression blank.

"L-Logan?"

The medic looked over at Kendall and noticed his concern and said gently, "He'll be alright, just a mild concussion and a possibly broken arm."

A concussion and _any_ broken bone, did _not_ sound 'alright' to Kendall. He followed the two medics into the locker room.

* * *

-James-

He was in the locker room with Logan as soon as he could get Carlos off that stupid guy on the other team. He managed to prise him off. Though Carlos was seething, he followed James into the locker room.

* * *

-Logan-

He woke up slowly and dazedly, his head feeling heavy and thick. He opened his eyes with great difficulty, but he managed.

* * *

-Kendall-

He saw Logan stirring and he said encouragingly, a smile breaking across his concerned face,

"Logan, Loge, wake up, c'mon Logan..."

* * *

-Logan-

_"Wake up, c'mon Logan..." _

He heard Kendall's voice, a little faint but still audible enough for him to hear.

"_Hey, he's waking up!" _That was Carlos's voice.

* * *

-Kendall-

He saw his concussed friend open his eyes and look around, confused.

"Ow... Uh... What happened?" There it was. The expected question of a person regaining consciousness, _what happened?_

"You got slammed into the side by that muscley dude, you got a concussion and a broken arm!" Carlos informed him brightly.

Logan looked around, this news confused him even more. Weakly he asked, "I-I have a-a concussion?"

The medic nodded, looking through his first aid kit, "Yeah, it's mild but yeah. You'll be okay."

Logan licked his dry lips and said nervously, his eyes only partially open now, "Oh. Okay."

"Loge, stay with us here." Kendall said, panicking again.

Logan didn't respond but passed out again.

* * *

-Logan-

When Logan woke up again he was in the hospital. He assessed this by the whiteness of the room, and the fact that there were a number of confusing machines around him. He ran his hand through his hair and found a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Logan? Logan! Guys, he woke up!" Carlos again.

Kendall and James who had been talk quietly looked over at Logan and both males smiled, relieved.

"What about the game?" Logan asked suddenly.

"Oh... Um, I don't know, we kinda left so I'm not sure what happened with that..." James said slowly.

Logan was surprised, but very touched. His friends loved winning in hockey more than anything else in the world. But here they were, at the hospital with him, in the middle of a game.

* * *

THE END! (Hope you liked it. REVIEW or Logan might cry :'[ Well I doubt it but still, review!)


End file.
